


Meet The Folks

by zefurr



Category: American Assassin (2017), American Assassin - Vince Flynn, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Mitch is an overprotective brother, M/M, Stiles is really bad at telling people things, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefurr/pseuds/zefurr
Summary: Derek comes home with Stiles for Thanksgiving and meets Stiles' very protective older brother, Mitch Rapp





	Meet The Folks

“Are you alright Stiles?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow. The brown haired man looked over to his boyfriend feigning a smile.

“Yeah sure. Never better. Why wouldn’t I be? It’s just Thanksgiving hahaha”

Derek gave him his classic stoic look. Stiles sighed giving up. Not like he can lie to a werewolf that can hear it.

“My…older brother is coming home this Thanksgiving” he said shoving his hands into his pockets content to look at his feet.

“You have a brother?” Derek asked surprised. Stiles nodded.

“Daddy-o got busy back in the day and he tracked us down using old records and stuff.”

“Records? Pft, what is he in the military?” Derek joked.

“CIA” Stiles said solemnly. Derek stopped laughing then,

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s good right? Making up for lost time and reconnecting.”

“Yeah, my dad is thrilled. He’s everything I’m not” Stiles snorted. Derek bumped his shoulder with his giving him a concerned glance.

“I’m not jealous. I like having an older brother around. But he’s….”

“Yeah?” Derek asked.

“He can be pretty scary and really overprotective. He knows about wolf stuff too.”

Derek went wide eyed at this. “The government knows about us?”

“No! Dad and I uh…kinda let it slip out during a dinner one time.”

“And you didn’t tell me til now because…”

“BECAUSE I didn’t want to worry my sweet adorable sourwolf” Stiles said reaching up to pinch Derek’s cheek.

Derek grabbed his wrist unamused.

“Okay fine. One time Scott came over while I was in the bathroom. He didn’t know who’s scent was in the house. So he went all red-eyed looking for an intruder.”

“Yeah”

“Soooo long story short Mitch kinda broke Scott’s arm and nearly shot him.”

“Stiles what the hell!?”

“It wasn’t on purpose! Okay..it was on purpose but he didn’t know who Scott was and Scott didn’t know who he was.”

“You have a talent for waiting til the last minute to tell people these things” Derek said annoyed. Stiles nervously grinned.

\---

The two arrived at the front door and Stiles reached for his keys. Before he could put the key in the lock, the door opened.  


A young man around Stiles’ height with light stubble and shaggy brown hair stood at the frame. Dead eyes trailed over Derek who returned the gaze.  


“Hey Mitch, this is my boyfriend Derek” Stiles said wrapping an arm around Derek’s shoulder.  


Derek had to admit the guy was as intimidating as Stiles thought. Definitely military trained, he thought dryly.  


“Derek? As in Derek Hale” he said matter-of-factly.  


“You’ve heard of me?” Derek asked. Mitch nodded.  


“Something like that” he said vaguely. Both parties stood there silently.  


“A pleasure” Mitch’s deeper voice said after a moment. The tone reminded him of Stiles possessed by the nogitsune. The thought made him shudder slightly.  


“Well as fun as this staring contest is, I think dad has dinner ready so why don’t we head inside?” Stiles said moving past Mitch and pulling Derek along with him.  


Mitch closed the door behind them and joined them in the kitchen where the Sheriff was pulling out a turkey from the oven.  


“There you two lovebirds are. Ain’t she a beauty?” he said pointing to the well cooked turkey.  


“Sure is. You sure it’s cooked all the way though?” Stiles said picking up a fork to poke it.  


“I resent that you little shit” the Sheriff said playfully.  


The table had an assortment of festive foods on it from greens to yams to dinner rolls. The smell of it all made Stiles’ stomach growl. Derek grinned knowing they just ate earlier.

\---

Dinner went off without a hitch. Every time the topic of work came up, Stiles quickly tried to redirect the conversation.  


“So Stiles tells me you work for the CIA” Derek said taking a bite of stuffing.  


Mitch turned his gaze from his food to Derek again. “Yeah” he said simply.  


“What is it you do there?” Derek continued.  


“You know I really think that-” Stiles tried to interject.  


“I kill terrorists” Mitch interrupted.  


“Hoh boy” Stiles said dropping his head in his hands. Derek visibly swallowed.  


“I see” Derek answered.  


“With guns” Mitch continued.  


“Right”  


“And knives”  


“I’m sure-”  


“And my fists.” Derek started to sweat now.  


“Especially those who try to harm those close to me.” Mitch said biting into the turkey leg in his hand.  


Stiles looked towards his dad silently pleading for help but the bastard was holding back laughs of his own.  


“You are the worst” Stiles mouthed.  


“Says the pan to the kettle” he mouthed back.  


“That’s not even how that saying goes” Stiles mouthed exasperated by the whole ordeal.

\---

“Stiles tells me you’re a werewolf” Mitch says cutting up his ham.  


Stiles nearly spits out his drink.

“Yes” Derek said uneasily.  


“You ever kill anyone Hale?” Mitch asked.  


“Mitch come on-” Stiles began.  


“Yes” Derek answered.  


“Derek!” Stiles said flustered.  


“What? He asked and I don’t want to lie” Derek said truthfully. The man wasn’t a wolf, but Derek was sure he could tell if someone was lying to his face.  


“Who was it?” Mitch asked.  


“My uncle”  


“The rogue alpha” Mitch said continuing to eat. His gaze never leaving his plate.  


“How did you-”  


“Did Stiles tell you how I met his friend, McCall?” Mitch asked looking up. Those same dead eyes matching Derek’s uncomfortable ones.  


Stiles sighed defeated laying his head down on the table with an audible bump.  


“Don’t slouch at the table Stiles” he dad reprimanded. Stiles glared at his father who continued to eat innocently.  


“Yeah, I was told on the way here” Derek answered finally.  


“It was an accident you know. Scott snuck up on me and I reacted”  


“And I do not doubt that one bit” Derek said knowing the guy was telling the truth.  


“You know what I like? Pie? Who else likes pie?” Stiles asked trying to change the subject again.  


“I like pie” the sheriff piped.  


“Oh NOW you can contribute helpfully” Stiles groaned. “You know, I’m only letting you off the hook with your diet cause its Thanksgiving”  


“Which is why this is my favorite holiday of the year” the sheriff sassed.  


“I could go for some pie” Mitch said. “Do you like pie Derek?”  


Derek didn’t know how such a simple question could make him feel so uncomfortable but it did.  


“Uh yeah sure. Pie sounds great” he replied.  


“Great!” Stiles said pulling him into the kitchen.

\---

“Thank you for the meal sir” Derek said at the door.  


“It was great seeing you again Derek. Don’t be a stranger” he laughed heading upstairs. Stiles rolled his eyes putting on his coat and gloves. His dad enjoyed himself a little too much tonight.  


“See you soon Hale” Mitch piped up from the stool in the kitchen. Derek nervously waved not wanting to know what he meant by that.  


When they got in Derek’s car Stiles let out a loud sigh.  


“I’m sorry about….all that” he said gesturing wildly towards his house. “I’m pretty sure I was tag teamed on tonight.”  


“You and me both” Derek said laughing. It was cold out but Stiles felt warm seeing Derek genuinely smile.  


Derek started the car and reached out to lace his fingers with Stiles’  


“Hopefully it won’t be this bad for Christmas” Stiles muttered.  


“We are NOT coming back for Christmas” Derek said sternly.  


But-”  


“Nope, we’ll be out of the country. Far far away from Beacon Hills”  


“He scares you too huh?” Stiles said grinning.  


“Shut up Stiles” Derek said backing out of the driveway.  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun prompt I saw from zois-torni posted by @deeowbee on twitter and i just had to write this idea.


End file.
